It's Only A Matter Of Time
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: In a world where you pay with your life, only the rich know how to survive. When Duncan has had enough, only two people can change the world they live in back into the world we know. 150th story.


**It's Only A Matter Of Time**

The room with the three white walls and mirror up against the fourth really should have scared Duncan. But it didn't. Not that he had ever been in there before, because he was never stupid enough to get caught before, but there was just something about the room that seemed almost too clichéd and old fashioned. The wooden table was placed in the centre and Duncan sat tucked under on the plastic chair. His arms were stretched out; one hand lying palm down, the other tapping his nails to an uneasy rhythm.

As the door opened up, Duncan paid no attention. He ignored the two men who entered with their low black hats and hard looking faces. One stayed back, leaning himself against the door; while the other leaned over the table.

'Mr. Brodi, we meet again.'

Duncan sneered. Of course they had met before. The man standing before him, the one gripping onto the table had been after Duncan's head for as long as the young man could remember. They had, had many run-in's over the years, but Duncan had enough wit about him to get away. He refused to go down the same way his father did. Just sitting in that room right there, staring down at the glowing green digits in his left arm, made Duncan want his clock to suddenly start ticking in the opposite direction. Duncan needed more time than what he had. Only 56 minutes left.

'Care to tell me, Mr. Brodi, what you were doing in the year 2024?' But Duncan didn't say a word. He sent a cold stare at the man infront of him, but he remained silent. 'Start from the beginning, won't you?' But nothing came out of Duncan's mouth.

The cop sighed, turning to face his colleague. They both gave a look which meant they knew what they had to do. And before the first man, the one standing dangerously close to Duncan, had even had a chance to turn back, the young man in the chair knew they were about to start playing dirty.

'Miss Kingsley confessed everything.'

'No she didn't.' Duncan replied. 'You didn't catch her. She got away. And even as we sit here, both wasting our own Time, she is still running. She is going to change everything.' The cop smirked, knowing that Duncan was ready to spill his side if the story.

'What happened, Mr. Brodi? Why were you and Miss Kingsley in the past? What is she going to change?' Duncan didn't blink. 'Start from the beginning, won't you?' The man replied. Duncan stared down at his arm once again. How much of his story could he tell in 50 minutes?

A/N: Hey guys! It's Chloe again...Another story down!

...What number is this?  
Oh yeah, ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY!

Oh My Jesus...150 stories? Already? Wow...I am in SHOCK!

Eeeeee! But I am sooo excited!  
I was gonna write a oneshot, but guess who finally broke their laptop? ME! There is no LED lighting in it anymore...So you can't really see the screen too well...And my dad won't let me use it...

So, I typed this on my phone! Yeah...MY PHONE! Which is why it isn't terribly long...My apologies to everyone!

And that does also mean that this will be my only active story for a little while...My apologies again!

This story idea came to me the other day when I was in the shower and into my head popped the In Time trailer...And last night, me, AJ and mommy watched In Time and it was soooo good!

And so I hope ya'll like this story :)

Thank you SO much to my amazing best friend and beta, MADDI! You are the best! She is the BEST! Go send Maddi some love!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love ChloeRhiannonX

**Spell checker's Note: HEY GUYS! I'm uploading this for Chloe, and she told me her password and everything so now I can hack into all her accounts! Haha nah, I won't do that. I'm too good of a best friend! But I will be here to upload everything for her! How exciting? Anyways, I've been looking forward to this story! Chloe's been giving me some sneak peeks and stuff. So anyways, please review, say hi to me, and tell me if I missed anything! Bye xx Maddi. **


End file.
